dragoon_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Deshi Cao
Deshi Cao is a Dragoon of the Alpha Clan. He has served in most of the Alpha Clan's major conflicts within 20 years before the Invasion of Roomenor, including the Invasion itself. Early Life Not much is known of Cao's early life. His first remarkable achievement was being allowed to enter the academy two years ahead of schedule, although no one is quite sure of how he managed to pull that off. He graduated early, as well, becoming one of the youngest active Colts in the Alpha Clan. Alpha Clan Service Shah Province Cao was involved in the first major conflicts in the Shah Province, fighting on the front lines. He proved himself to be quite the strategist for his age, earning himself quite the reputation early on. Even as a colt, his sergeant and hauptmann would regularly ask for his input. When he was pulled out of the Shah Province, he had risen to the rank of hauptmann. Operation Achilles Although the conflict in the Shah Province was ongoing, the powers that be decided to rotate Cao's company out to bring him into Operation Achilles. Cao played a crucial part in Operation Achilles. Before the attack began, he acted as the physical liaison between Vincent Bloomer and Alexander Bryant during Bryant's defection. He personally took a unit into Zeta territory to extract Bryant and his son outside of Lumpur. During the Operation itself, he found himself giving valuable input on strategy and fighting fiercely with his company. Upon completion of Operation Achilles, he was the only hauptmann to receive a promotion to warlord, taking command of the 12th Battalion. "Operation Fumigation" In the aftermath of Operation Achilles, Cao was one of many warlords tasked with suppressing uprisings and rebellions. He was tasked with taking 12th Battalion (along with 35th and 47th Battalions) across the Northern Reach and push down into the Western Reach. After nearly a decade, he led the charge to end the campaign in Patna in the Western Reach. Invasion of Roommenor Having consulted Chieftain Bloomer on the eventual invasion of Roomenor over the years, it surprised no one when the Chieftain called on Cao to be one of the top commanders of the invasion. Cao was a bit disheartened, however, when he discovered the Chieftain was stepping down to allow his second son, Jeremy, to take over as the Chieftain going into the invasion. Although most of the Alpha Warlords had similar reasons for not liking Jeremy Bloomer as Chieftain, it was especially difficult for Cao: Jeremy served as a Sergeant under Cao in the Western Reach, where Jeremy proved to be a poor leader. Despite his concerns, he kept his mouth shut and vowed that he would do his duty to the best of his abiility. At the outset of the invasion 12th Battalion was among those in the first wave that began the assault on Adelaide. Although resistance was tough, the 12th Battalion as able to push through. Under Cao's leadership, the 12th Battalion was successful in eventually taking the palace. As the invasion goes on, multiple battalions begin to push inland. 12th Battalion is among those that stay behind, ensuring their occupation of Adelaide stays intact. When the second wave of the invasion is eventually deployed, 12th Battalion continued to remain in the city and maintain martial law. Cao was among those who were quite upset when he heard that Jeremy Bloomer and Elaine Galad agreed to a peace agreement and were set to be married. Cao, a hardened veteran, would have preferred a surrender rather than an alliance. Cao also didn't like the thought of their chieftain being married to a human. Regardless, he accepts when Jeremy personally requests the 12th Battalion provide extra security at the wedding. Despite his own feelings on the manner, Cao had always put the Clan before his personal biases. Eastern Reach With an increasing number of White Horse and Zealot attacks back on the Northern Continent, 12th Battalion returns to the continent to reinforce Alpha garrisons and their corporate allies. Tasked with protecting a corporate pipeline, they move up the east coast while engaging in small skirmishes with White Horse. Fall of Macau They eventually received a distress call from the city of Macau stating that they believed a Zealot attack was imminent. The corporations in the city had already pulled their ships and resources, leaving the citizens with little way to escape. Upon contacting Clan leadership for advisement, he was given orders to pull back to the south. Cao acknowledged the order, but hesitated in following it: After Operation Achilles and seeing what the region had to offer, Cao's family moved to Macau to set up a long term home. Knowing that his judgement has been skewed, he brings together the hauptmanns and sergeants of his battalion in a brief conference to discuss the issue. Cao stated he wanted to defy the order and help the people of Macau, many of which were Alpha citizens. Cao also gives permission for anyone to leave their post if they feel it was their duty to follow the retreat order. The vast majority in the conference supported the decision to defy the order and help the citizens of Macau. The few that disagreed refused to leave their posts, choosing to fight alongside their battalion. They moved swiftly. Working with Macau’s militia they managed to evacuate almost the entire population before the Zealots struck. Though the city fell, the 12th Battalion shepherded the refugees southward, the Zealots hounding them the whole way. Exhausted and with the enemy closing in, the Dragoons desperately made contact with White Horse and convinced them to ferry the civilians away. Honorably, White Horse also offered to evacuate the survivors of the 12th Battalion, Cao gave every dragoon the option to evacuate or stay. Every dragoon chose to stay, covering the evacuation. Despite his wife's pleas, Cao also chooses to stay. Death As White Horse fled with the Macau civilians, what remained of the 12th Battalion turned and faced the Zealots. Although they fought fiercely, the battalion is outnumbered and outgunned. It is said that Cao was the last dragoon to fall in battle, witnessing the slaughter of his entire battalion. As the last man standing, the Zealots disarmed him and gave him a harsh execution.Category:Alpha Clan Category:Dragoon Category:Characters